The Tragedy
by tigerhorse
Summary: Maka looses someone and becomes depressed. Will Soul aid her recovering?  M for language and future lemons. SoMa. Revamp for chapter 1 is up! Next few chapters are in progress :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm going ahead and revamping this first chapter. I'm sorry if the next few seem a bit different in composition compared to this one, but I just wanted to get the first one out. Don't worry, I'm already working on the second, but it may be a while with all this high school marching band going on :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater! I wish I was that awesome ;w;**

* * *

><p>At the moment, Soul Eater Evans was a bit frightened of Maka Albarn. In fact, one might even say he was scared shitless to say the least. She had been on a hormonal rampage for the past week, and Soul wasn't sure PMS should last this long. Side effects of a Maka Albarn PMS included: having you head cleaved off with large books, learning how to reflexively dodge flying objects, and acquiring a skill too stay out of her way and slink around the apartment instead.<p>

Thought these were things Soul dealt with every month. This week had been comparably worse then those occasions. And right now, he was in her radar and totally screwed. He wasn't even sure what he had done-

"SOUL EATER EVANS! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SMASH IT IN TO YOUR THICK HEAD NOT TO LEAVE YOUR DISGUSTING BOXERS ON THE BATHROOM FLOOR WHEN YOU SHOWER?"

Oh. So that's what she was mad about.

He made a move to slip away down the hallway, but ended up getting trapped in a corner. Fuck.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M ANGRY AT YOU!" She chucked her weapon of choice at him, the thick encyclopedia smacking him clean in the forehead. Why was she so god damn good at throwing bulky projectiles? The pain in welling up on his head made him get angry right back at her, which was probably a bad idea considering how dangerous she could be.

"What the hell woman?! Why are you so god damn temperamental! It's not even your time of the month yet!" Yes, he quite possibly mark on his calender when she was most likely to kill him. A though passed his mind, and he couldn't help but blurt it out to make her mad too.

"If you hate me so much, maybe I should just leave. It'd be easy enough to go live with Black*Star and Tsubaki anyway." He had regretted it right after he said it, waiting for the heavy books to come flying out of nowhere (where does she keep them all anyways?), but the assault never came. Taking the opportunity, he tried to slink off down the hallway, but was stopped.

"Are you really going to leave Soul?"

Her voice sounded so tiny and pathetic that he couldn't help but stop and cringe in mid step. He hear a slight rustling of clothing behind him, and turned around quickly, hoping it wasn't her coming for his soul.

Instead he was greeted by a bear hug from Maka, which confused him. Was she hugging him because she was happy that he might leave... Or what else?

He realized that it couldn't be the first option, because she was now crying into his shoulder, regret emanating through the slight emotional resonance they had as weapon and partner. Though he had just a few minutes before been afraid of her, he now found himself try to comfortingly stroke her hair for a reason that was unbeknownst to him. Why was she crying?

And then she started to ramble. She went on and on trying to say sorry to him. Over and over again she told herself that she was a horrible partner, and she didn't deserve any kind of forgiveness from him. Though she did say sorry, multiple times.

When she was done, Soul was left slightly speechless. Why exactly is she crying? He mentally slapped himself and composed a reasonable response to her apology. Really, he was quite concerned about her at the moment.

Soul cupped a hand to her cheek and lifted up her face to meet her eye, "Maka, I don't care about you being temperamental. It's how you are. I just want to know what's wrong, and why you've been worse off lately."

If it was under different circumstances, she may have blushed by the way he looked down into her eye concernedly.

She tried to begin, "A-a week ago I received a letter..." The tears streamed down her face the more she tried to say the next part. Soul tried to egg her on.

"What did the letter say Maka? Tell me." He kept his gaze trained on her eyes, though she was squeezing them shut repeatedly, trying to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

It took her a few times to work herself up to say it, "The letter said my... It said she... I-it said m-my m-mom died in b-battle..." On the last couple words, her crying intensified, and she hid her face in his shirt again.

Soul was absolutely shocked. He would have never guessed that she had simply bottled this up for a whole week. It was also a surprise that her prodigy of a mother could've even come close to being defeated. Maka was crying like a little girl, and he didn't blame her. He wasn't exactly 'attached' to his family, but he cringed at the thought of any of them dying. Instinctively, he hugged her protectively into himself.

"Maka... I'm sorry..." He wasn't sure what to say, but he hoped that would be enough for now.

She didn't respond, but he could feel one weight of sorrow lifted from her on her end of the soul link. He hoped she would be okay.

Another question arose to his snowy-haired head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said it gently, with a slight stroke of her hair.

For a while, she remained sniffling and silent. He accepted this as time for her to collect herself enough to form an understandable sentence. She put her head up a bit on his shoulder, staring vacantly at the wall now and not in his shirt. Her sobbing had ceased, but there were still tears trailing profusely down her cheeks.

"I thought that if I didn't talk about it, the pain would go away. I was confused when it only grew instead, and it forced me to take it out on you. I-I'm sorry... I'm h-horrible!" She choked the last out, biting her lip when she was done.

Soul was surprised when she sounded so composed at first, and then silently scoffed her for the last few words she had said, "Maka, I could never blame you for what you've done. It should be me who should be sorry. I should've asked you what was wrong sooner." His fingers still slid gently down her locks of hair, which had been down since she was getting ready for bed not long ago.

They were silent for a while after his words. His brain was racing with thoughts, and they all came to a train crash of a stop when he realized something. Maka's knees were shaking.

Though it may have been awkward under normal circumstances, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the living room couch. She seemed to understand his intentions, and no words were said. He set her down gently and sat next to her. Maka still moved to hug him, and he returned it without question, wanting to aid his meister in anyway he could at the moment. He had taken a blade for her, why wouldn't he give her a hug?

There was silence for a long time, and then she spoke to him, "Soul... Thanks. I don't know what I would do without you, and I'm sorry I'm such a bitch all the time, and I-"

He cut her off with a shushing noise, "Maka, you're not a bitch. Stop beating yourself up, because I think you're a wonderful meister and friend. I don't want you hurting yourself when you've got a lot to sort out emotionally at the moment."

The room grew silent again, until she finally muttered a puny, "Okay, thanks Soul..."

It wasn't long before he felt her starting to drift off, and before she began to slip too far into sleep, he decided to transport her to her room. He drifted down the hallway as gently as he could with her in his arms. When he got to her door, he opened it quietly and slipped inside. Just as he set her down on the bed, she stirred slightly.

"Soul... Stay... Please... J-just don't go..." Her voice was laden with emotion, and he couldn't help but stay. He lay down next to her in the bed, and was slightly surprised when she nuzzled herself into his chest.

Soul stroked her hair for a while, and when she was breathing deeply and in dreamland, he began to slip off himself. Something was confusing him though. He hadn't ever felt the soft little flutters in his stomach before like he was now. His eyes slipped shut, and he decided he'd worry about these new emotions tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Going to keep revamping stuff, no matter how slowly it gets done, it will get done :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

1**Chapter 2**

**State of Depression**

Soul woke up that morning with the sun in his eyes, confused. His room was set a way that the sun didn't wake him up, but yet it was happening. Then he noticed Maka in his arms, still sleeping. Oh. Right.

That's why the sun was shining in his eyes, the window was differently set in her room. His body was shielding Maka from the sun, so he couldn't get up, it would wake her. There was also the fact that her arms had wrapped around him during the night, so unless he could somehow remove them very gently, escape was impossible until she woke naturally.

Luck seemed to be on his side though, as Maka woke up from her usual schedule of waking early. She yawned loudly and her eyes fluttered open slowly. Looking up at Soul and into his eyes, she smiled small smile at him.

"Thank you for staying with me, it helped." Her sleepy voice drifted quietly out her mouth.

Maka rubbed her eyes and sat up, stretching. Soul decided that he'd get up too, seeing as she had woke. He got up, stretched, and went to the kitchen to cook breakfast. It'd probably be best if he did that for Maka.

Getting out a pan, he put it on the stove to heat it up. He retrieved the eggs from the fridge, and cracked it into the steadily warming pan. The egg sizzled a bit and the smell wafted up into his nostrils, making him realize his own hunger. Maka was probably getting dressed, so he just decided to surprise her with the meal. He almost never made breakfast, but today was an exception.

Maka drowsily walked out into the kitchen, still in her pajamas despite Soul's previous inference, "Thanks for making breakfast..." She sleepily slurred the words out.

Wow, usually Maka wasn't this tired, and she usually woke up earlier, yesterday really must have been completely draining to her. Soul could imagine why, with shocking news such as this, emotions would drain every calorie of energy you had.

"Oh it's nothing." He simply stated it, not wishing to rile her emotions with the mentioning of her sadness. Finishing up the eggs, he made some toast and set both foods on two separate plates. Soul placed her plate in front of her, sitting across from her.

It was strange for him to be this quiet, and gentle. They sat in silence for a while, the only sounds being the scrape of forks against plates and the quiet sounds of chewing. Before long, they had both finished, and Soul took their plates to the sink.

He began to wash them, closing the drain, filling the sing, and dipping the plates in the soapy water. For a while Maka sat, but eventually got up.

"Here, let me help you." She rolled up her sleeves and started washing the dishes as well.

It was silent for longer, until a loud sob was let loose. Soul was expecting this eventually. Maka became weak in the knees and sunk to the ground.

"I r-remember w-when we used t-to w-wash d-dishes together." She sobbed the sentence out shakily, her body trembling with the violent, depressing, sobs.

He picked her up and brought her to the couch, setting her down and giving her a hug. Then came that damned feeling again, the one he pondered last night as he slept in the same bed as her. It was a fluttering motion in his stomach... One often described in cheesy love stories... Wait... Love? Was that what this feeling was? Soul had never loved anyone in the way he was thinking of. Sure, he loved his friends, but that was friend love, which was different. Maka... Now that was a whole different love altogether, he felt different about her. But did she feel the same way? This was so uncool... he couldn't even figure out his own feelings...

Clearing his head of the jumbling thoughts, he focused more on Maka. She was still sobbing, but it was less violent and loud then the previous cries.

"It's going to be okay Maka..." He stroked her hair, as if it would make everything better. Honestly, he would be crying right along with her, but one of them had to be strong. Maka sniffled a bit and looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy. Soul had never, once in his life, seen Maka Albarn cry. It was scary, and unnerved him at her insecurity. This weeping girl in his arms was not the strong Maka he knew, but he knew he needed to get her back.

Staring her straight in the eye, the realization of what he might have to do to get her back would be a task of great time and care. He needed to love her, give her the things she needed to be strong against this tragedy.

Maka stared up into his crimson eyes, "I don't know what to do... I was told to tell papa, but I don't think I can..."

Soul stroked her hair, "It's okay. I can tell him for you if you want, or at least be there for you both when you do tell him."

Maka looked hopefully at him, and gave him a hug. Soul decided to lay off on proclaiming his newfound love for her, she had a lot to think about. Unraveling his arms from around her, he got up.

"We both need to go get dressed, okay?"

Maka whined, "But I'm comfortable in my pajamas. Why do I have to go put on day clothes?"

Soul chuckled a bit at her, "Fine, but I'm going to get out of my pajamas and into something more decent then boxers and a muscle shirt." He was just glad to see Maka not as sad for a moment, and complaining about something. It was just more normal.

Walking to his room, he put on a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He didn't really think they were going anywhere today, so he didn't don the usual yellow and black jacked. He glanced at his piano in the corner, getting an idea. Soul could write a song for Maka! It'd be perfect, maybe she'd feel better. The hope of Maka feelings being repaired was a great thought, and he couldn't get the idea of the song out of his head.

Taking out a sheet of paper, he started jotting down ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bwahahahaha, hello again everybody! Sorry 'bout the late update, just was busy with schoolwork and crap like that. I love you reviewers! You inspire and will me to continue! **

**Just wanted to remind you all that I don't own Soul Eater but probably would have a spastic fit of excitement if I did. Probably best I don't own it, since I'd go epileptic on you guys out of pure epicness of this series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Healing the wounds**

Soul was stuck on the whole song idea. He hadn't even been able to think of a title, this was so pathetic and uncool. Putting the pen down to go see Maka, he decided to only work on the song when he was inspired, that way it wouldn't be shitty. The living room was quiet and vacant when he arrived, his suspicions being that Maka probably had gone to get dressed. Then he heard the shower running. Oh. Okay, she was in the shower. Close to his suspicions.

He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV at the simple press of the remote button. OH MY GOD. American Idol was on. Oh, how he despised and hated this show with a fiery passion. It was just a whole bunch of wannabe pop singers that ruined good old classics like Smells Like Team Spirit with their stupid voices.

Changing it to a game of hockey, he decided to go make some popcorn. It had been a while since breakfast now, and was leaning more towards lunch time. Soul didn't feel like preparing food again though and promptly made the easy microwaveable corn. Sitting back down, he realized how much hockey bored him and promptly changed the channel again. This time it was changed to Adventure Time. No. Too kid like. He changed it again, to a documentary about Pink Floyd. This would suffice.

Soul loved classic rock, and hated pop of the now culture. Of course, he also had his side of swing and jazz that he abso-fucking- lutely adored. To his great displeasure though, there was nothing about jazz on currently.

Groaning with realization that it was Sunday, and tomorrow was school, he wondered if Maka would go or stay. She was somewhat of a mess, but he wouldn't want to leave her if she didn't go. That would be an asshole thing to do, when she was this weak, even if it meant missing the most amazing battling technique in the world.

He heard the shower stop and his head down the hallway to confirm that it was Maka, and not Blair or something. Blair hadn't been around lately, but sometimes she just took pleasure in her work. Literally, pleasure.

The door opened, steam pouring out into the colder air, where it dissolved. Soul's jaw dropped and he looked away in an utter blush. Maka apparently hadn't thought he'd be out of his room right now, or forgot a towel. She was completely naked. Nude. Undressed. Bare to his eyes. He hated to be a pervert, as it was uncool, but she had a really sexy body. That flat chest that was just a bit perky... Those skinny, perfect legs... Her curves fully developed into her hard, but not quite muscular abs... He could just grab onto her and ravish her on the- AH! IMAGES!

Soul quietly shunned himself for thinking so nastily at a hard time for her like this. Watching the TV, he tried to contain himself and clear the furious blush that had developed on his face.

He heard her open the door to her room. Soul knew that he hadn't been caught staring, but Maka had probably been freaked that he was out of his room and sitting on the couch. How vulnerable to his random stare she could've felt, if she had caught him.

She eventually came out of her room and sat on the couch. Soul looked over at her, she was wearing comfortable day clothing, and she was looking straight back at him, "Hello Soul." The words were so gentle compared to the fierce teen's usual demeanor.

He smiled at her, he like the gentleness, "Hey Maka, how are you feeling?"

She smiled back, "I'm doing better."

"Do you need to talk about it? Do you think it will help you feel better."

She stared him straight in the eye, her eyes unwavering though he brought up the emotional subject of her mother's death, "I just can't believe that she's gone. I was never really around her a lot, but I was used to her sending me Birthday gifts. Papa still loved her, I don't know how he is going to take it. Mom always used to make him so happy. I still don't know how to tell him."

Soul held her gaze sympathetically, "Of course, I'll help you tell him. Like I told you earlier that I would. I'll help you do anything you want."

Maka felt truly touched for a moment about Soul's sincerity, "Thank you Soul. I've always trusted you the most." Her voice wavered a bit at the end, and all the emotion took it's chance to escape the quiet teen.

She cried into a pillow she had picked up, and Soul got up and gave her a hug, trying to relax her. The Pink Floyd documentary was playing Wish You Were Here, in it's full verison. That's probably what set her off. The song set a dramatic mood to her sobbing, and Soul couldn't help but loose one or two tears himself. He had only met Maka's mom a few times, but couldn't help but cry, for Maka.

For the first time he had hugged her when she cried, Maka wrapped her arms around him, returning the hug. Soul desired her, desired to kiss her, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't because of her emotional state. It just might make things even more confusing for her. Soul would hate himself if he confused her emotionally any more then she already was. Maka was soaking the front of his shirt for the third time in all, and the second time that day.

When she was done sobbing, Soul was surprised to see that she was falling asleep on him. They had sat down on the couch a while ago, Maka's knees weak from standing and crying. He picked her up and carried her to her room, setting her down on her bed gently. Soul kissed her cheek, hoping she wouldn't sense it, and walked away.

"I love you Maka Albarn..." He whispered under his breath as he lay down to sleep in his bed. If only she knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahaha, hope you people liked it. I'll try to develop the relationship more soon, and of course, fit in a lemon. I LOVE YOU FOR REVIEWING!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**You have no idea about how much I love you reviewers! The updating on this story will be choppy and random, it will only be updated almost every day when I start Summer, in like two weeks. **

**Thanks for noticing that typo, ZombeiKid, it's ironic because I'm totally a huge Nirvana freak and I'm usually scolding people on youtube for that. Youtube must've finally got to me in convincing me that it is, Smells Like Team Spirit unlike it's real name of Smells Like Teen Spirit. **

**Well now that that mini rant is over, HERE'S CHAPTER 4! xD**

**Oh and p.s. this one's longer. **

**:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**School**

He felt a shake in his side, one that shook his whole body. He let out a loud, tired groan.

"Soul get up, we have to go to school."

Ugh. School.

Maka still sounded strangely gentle, and she was shaking him, not throwing her usual ammo of books at his head to wake him. Sitting up in his bed, Soul blinked at Maka, who was standing by his bed staring at him. Soul stood up.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up. Now go on and get yourself ready for school too." He scoffed at her, she was still in her pajamas too.

"Pfft, don't you tell me what to do, Soul Eater Evans. I do what I want."She walked out the door. Good, she was back to her normal feisty self. Somewhat.

Stretching out his arms and legs, Soul went over to his dresser and grabbed out the usual shirt, yellow and black jacket, and brown pants. He donned his clothes and was out to the kitchen, where Maka was flipping pancakes. She was humming almost cheerfully. Well this was an improvement. The smell of pancakes wafted through the air, and Soul took a deep breath, making him realize how hungry he was.

"Hey, when will these be done?" He asked Maka, directing to the pancakes on the pan.

"Soon." She simply stated it, not even stopping to look at him.

"Okay, whatever." He walked off to go get plates out, setting them next to the stove where Maka was cooking. Soul proceeded to grab two glasses and fill them with milk.

Sitting down at the table with the milk, he boredly stared at his milk glass until he got even more bored. His eyes lingered around the room for a while until he found himself staring like a pervert at Maka's ass, that just happened to be moving around in the most mesmerizing way possible. He watched it sway side to side as she hummed and flipped pancakes. Dirty thoughts filled his head, and he mentally slapped himself. God, stupid hormones!

Maka turned around, and he was lucky that he had just merely seconds before, taken his eyes off that luscious ass of her's. She set the pancakes down in front of him and gave him a genuine smile, one he hadn't seen of it's kind in a while.

Soul ate his pancakes quickly, seeing as that school was to begin soon. Maka had taken her seat across from him, and he assumed she was going to school too. They did after all, need to tell Spirit about Maka's mother. He had a feeling that this morning at school was going to contain a lot of tears.

Finishing up, he put his dishes in the sink and filled it with water. Grabbing his keys, he stared at Maka, who was putting on her black coat, "Are you coming?"

She got her arms through the sleeves and grabbed her book, "Yeah."

Soul nodded and walked down to the apartment's garage, starting the motorcycle. It came to life with a roar when he turned the key, and he swung his leg over, Maka following shortly. They went off on their way to school, meeting up with Tsubaki and Black Star when they got there.

Black Star jumped up when they got there, whacking Soul's back, "Hey there dude!" He was still as hyper as ever.

Soul was bent over in a usual slouch when Black Star smacked his back so hard, "Hey, what have you guys been up too?" He queried as if everything was normal, noting to himself that Maka was calmly talking to Tsubaki like she was fine.

"We've just been up to the normal stuff. You know, with me being a big star and all!" Black Star smiled cheekily and directed to himself like he usually did. Sometimes Soul wondered if he had been dropped on his head too much when he was a baby.

"Cool, we better get to class." Maka joined Soul and all four of them walked to Stein's class together.

They chatted for a bit longer until Stein walked into class, silencing everyone. He rolled in backwards like he usually did, silencing everyone with the backwards topple of his chair.

"Good day class, today we will be strengthening your soul wavelengths with your partner." The class looked skeptically at him, this was abnormal. Usually he'd have some rare species to dissect or something, this was definitely new.

Soul let out his signature sneer, "Ha, this is new Stein, did you lose your privileges to dissect things in class?"

Stein shook his head, "No, simply wanted to strengthen the bonds between meisters and their weapons."

The class blinked, "We will start by you simply getting to know your partner's past better."

Soul turned to Maka, "Well, do you want to talk first?"

Maka nodded, "Sure." She took an intake of breath before beginning, "I started out in a small town with my family. It actually isn't too far from death city. My parents loved each other dearly, at first. Of course, papa says he still loves mama, but he still cheated on her. Mama got mad and divorced papa, and I moved out on my own. I came to Death Weapon Meister Academy with a purpose to get as strong as mama, and that's when I met you." He almost thought he heard the slightest of wavers in her voice as she mentioned her mother.

He smiled, "I think I knew most of your past. Now where to begin in mine..." He contemplated where to begin his story before retelling it, "I was born into a small family. My parents were slaughtered by kishin when I was two, and I was put in an orphanage. I was shortly adopted into a rich family about a week after entering the orphanage. I matched them completely, my albino qualities. It was rather strange how well I fit into a family that had adopted me. They taught me proper manners and such, but I felt smothered. I wanted to go do something on my own, so I came to DWMA, to become a weapon like my original parents were."

Maka blinked, she hadn't known half that about Soul. He had an interesting past, she didn't even know that he wasn't the true blood son of his albino father, they shared such similar qualities.

Soul chuckled a bit at Maka's dumb-struck expression, "Interesting past, eh?"

She nodded and Stein's voice rang across the classroom, "The lesson is over, class dismissed."

Great, Soul knew what had to come next, they had to go tell Maka's dad about her mother. He sat up and waited for Maka, walking out the door with her to Shinigami-sama's office down the long hallway.

Maka stopped him halfway there, hand on his shoulder, "I promise I won't cry anymore, but what are we going to say to him?"

He thought about this for a moment, "I'm not quite sure what we can say, I guess we just have to give him the message and be there for him. Are you serious about crying? I mean, it's okay, I don't mind, thought it hurts me to see you in so much emotional pain. You have to get out what you need to get out right?"

She shook her head and smiled, "No Soul, it's fine. I decided I just want to remember her the way she was, and honor her memory. However cheesy that may sound, that's what I'm going to do."

He grinned, "That's not cheesy, that's fine with me. Whatever you need to do to rid yourself of emotional pain."

They continued on their way to go see Maka's father. Soul had found his new found hope for Maka, she was no longer weak.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey look, this chapter is longer then the others! YAY! Well, read and review. I know, you guys are probably dying for when I make Soul and Maka finally kiss and do other things. DON'T WORRY, IT WILL COME SOON. I'd say it'll be next chapter or the one after that. Yup. AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Bwhahahahaha, again, thank you for the reviews. You guys make my day. I love you in a completely awkward and stalkerish way, seriously. Hahahahaha.**

**sweetstarstruck- I simply didn't make Maka very emotional because after a certain amount of time, one really isn't too sad at the thought of death at a loved one. You just kind of want to remember them in a happy way, and you don't think they would want you in an emotional mess if they died. And plus, I wanted to make her stronger, writing weepy segments wasn't the funnest. OH, and yes, of course, my motive is also to develop more romance now that Soul knows she can handle it. Thank you for liking my writing though! That made me happy :D**

**Oh and this chapter will be told just a tad more from Maka's side then Soul's for once.**

**Well here's chapter 5!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Telling Spirit**

She walked down the hallway with Soul at her side. She felt much stronger with him then without him. He helped her get through most of this, and she felt strongly indebted to him for that. Maka thought in the deep recesses of her mind that she may love him for his kindness after all she had done to him, but she shoed the thought away, thinking that Soul would never love an unappealing body like hers.

If only she knew how wrong she was, how much Soul really did love her.

Walking a bit faster, they finally reached the cloudy room in which Shinigami-sama dwelled. Her father was sitting in his usual spot, with a bored expression planted on his face.

She came up to him more gently then she would usually, "Hi papa."

Somewhere in his eyes, she thought she detected the slightest of hope that she was finally accepting him as her father, "Hi Maka!" He said it in his usual looney tone, smiling at her and Soul.

"Papa, I have to tell you something." She looked to Soul for help.

Soul answered her call, voicing the message that needed to be delivered, "Sir, I'm afraid that Maka's mother, your ex wife... I'm afraid that she was killed in battle."

Spirit's eyes widened a moment before his lip quivered a bit and he asked in a shaky voice, "What?"

"Sir, please, I think you heard me."

Her papa let out a loud sob and cried into his hands, that had now showed themselves to his face. Maka took a step forward, kneeling to his sitting level and giving him a hug. His tears ran into her clothed shoulder, proceeding to soak it thoroughly with it's salty tang.

Maka bit back the tears she had forbid to spill and held to her father, wishing to help him get through this. Soul decided that he would help too, and wrapped his arms around them both, enveloping Maka in warmth.

* * *

><p>The crying had to end eventually, and Soul and Maka were on their way home. Maka clung to Soul on the back of the motorcycle, seeking his warmth. Her father had soaked her shirt so much with his tears that it looked like a bucket of water had been dumped onto her.<p>

Reaching home, they both left the motorcycle to head upstairs. They both left their coats on the coat hanger and sat on the couch, sluggish for a moment, before turning on the TV. Both of them watched for a while, in an unsettling silence.

Maka decided to tear the paper thin tension in the air, "Thanks."

Soul looked over at her, "For what?" He asked dumbly.

She laughed a bit, a small and quiet laugh, "For helping my dad. He was really hurt."

He smiled, "You're my meister, and better yet, my friend. I had to help you, that was out of the question. Well, I'm getting tired, I think I'm going to hit the hay."

Maka couldn't take this anymore, she got up with him and stretched, turning off the TV. She caught up to him in the hallway before he could get to his room.

"Soul." She said it quietly and gently.

He turned around and she took her chance before he could respond, brushing her lips against his. She pulled back, her lips just an inch from his.

"Thank you..." she whispered the words airily against his lips, tickling them slightly. Turning around, she tried to escape to her room before she made things any more awkward then her impulsive move had. Although, she found a problem, a hand that had fallen on her shoulder to stop her. The hand moved her around to face it's owner, the one she had just kissed.

She was expecting to see shock and disgust in his eyes, but it was different. He looked almost... lustfully at her.

"Maka..." He uttered the words huskily under his breath in low voice. Soul once again felt the press of her lips against his own, kissing her back more passionately.

She smiled on the inside, almost not believing that Soul felt for her as well.

Moaning slightly as he pushed her up against the wall in a fierce kiss, she directed them into Soul's room, which was closer. She grabbed for the door handle behind her, seeking the rotating grip that would put them into his room and more private territory. Her hand finally grasped the knob and turned it, almost losing her balance when she backed in.

Taking a few more steps back, her knees caved in as she hit the edge of the bed, causing her to fall back onto the bed, with Soul on top. She concentrated more on the kiss, running her tongue along his lower lip in permission for entrance. Soul opened his mouth and their tongues danced in each others' caverns.

She embedded one of her hands into his silvery hair, moving the other one to press against his toned chest. Soul wasn't too muscular, nor was he fat. He was just the perfect combination of both.

Another moan made her throat and chest vibrate in a soft hum as Soul ran his fingers gently down her back, leaving goose bumps as the digits passed. Maka ran her hand through Soul's hair, and massaged her hand against his chest, causing a groaning sound to come from him.

That's when Maka noticed the bulge in his pants.

Soul seemed to notice too, because he pulled back from the kiss, eyes glazed over a bit, "Maka, we should stop. I don't want to go too far."

Maka nodded, "Same here. Soul... I've never told you before... but..."

Soul answered for her, with coincidentally the same remark she was going to make, "I love you."

Maka smiled and repeated his words, "I love you. Good night Soul."

She walked out the door and went to her room. Maka could tell things were going to be different around here now.

Getting dressed in her pajamas, she lay down to her slumber. That night, through the sadness of her loss, she felt a gain for once since the bad news. She fell asleep that night, with a small smile on her face, feeling that life would be better now.

* * *

><p><strong>I think we all know that the lemon will be VERY soon. And yes, Maka is still KIND OF sad. She just accepts the death of her mother, as anyone would. Also, you do have to put into perspective that she DID know about it for a while before letting it all out on Soul, so she had some time to let it out in anger. <strong>

**Anyhow, read and review please! :D**

**Tigerhorse, out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here goes chapter 6. I hope that I'm still keeping your guys' interest, I mean to put in a lemon, but I must develop the plot. **

**Alik Takeda, I just answered your question. I'm going to try to either get a lemon in this chapter or the next, but I will have a Soul Eater one shot with smut up soon, just saying. **

**Again, that one shot will be up soon everyone, that's what I've been up to instead of this chapter. Sorry for slacking xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**The next morning**

Soul woke up with a smile on his face, remembering last night very vividly. He had a feeling that things would be looking up for Maka now, and he may not need to confess his love through song anymore. Though that wouldn't hurt anything. The bed slightly bent in as he sat up, and he swung his leg over the bed, deciding to get up.

Turning the door knob, he entered the hallway and went to the kitchen where Maka was up making breakfast. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around onto his waiting lips. They kissed a moment before parting, both smiling like love struck fools.

"Good morning love." he greeted her in a cheesy British accent, evoking laughs from within her chest cavity.

"Why ello there poppet, how goes it on this fine morning?" she teased him back equally, an amused smile on her face.

Soul growled a bit and captured her lips for the second time that day, rougher and more passionate then the last one. He pulled away, "It goes absolutely amazing." the words were whispered right next to her lips, huskily.

She shivered a bit, but moved herself away and went back to flipping pancakes, so they wouldn't burn. Maka kept a slight smile plastered on her face, she also had the feeling that things were going to get much better.

Flipping the flat cake in the pan, it sizzled a bit. She turned around to catch Soul staring at her, lustily. Maka could easily understand why he would be lusty, seeing as they had just shared a very passionate french kiss moments ago. She could only be her happiest that it was lust to her, and her only. The thought that Soul loved her still puzzled her, but delighted her.

Soul still wanted to come up behind her and ravish her on the very counter that she was cooking on, but he knew he had to wait. He had to wait because she was still cooking, they at least needed to eat first.

Maka finished up the pancakes, and Soul grabbed the plates and poured glasses of milk. He also heated up the syrup, proceeding to pour some on his pancakes. Grabbing a fork he had taken out, he sat down at the table, slicing a small piece of pancake off and eating it. She did the same, chatting idly, and soon they had both eaten, their stomachs full.

They sat down to play some video games, Halo. Soul, of course, took player one and set up a game of infected.

This choice of multiplayer made Maka whine, "Soooouuulll, but I don't like infected. It's boring, and the only fun thing is that you have a sword."

Soul chuckled a bit, "We'll play something else after three rounds of this. Best two out of three wins and gets to pick what next."

Maka smiled evily, "You're going down, Soul Eater Evans."

Maka ended up being the infected, and swiftly found Soul, taking him down with ease. He growled at her and took his turn at being infected. She quickly found a flying craft and took to the skies, shooting him down repeatedly on the ground. Soul died again, and was still infected.

This was so uncool, he was being beaten, by a GIRL. It didn't help that he also thought he rocked at Halo. Dammit, this was bad for his rep.

Once she easily beat him for the third time, she looked over at him, a smirk donned to her face. Soul looked over at her, damn she was just to sexy to handle herself. Maka was expecting something of an excuse for losing, but instead found herself being knocked back onto the couch into a rough kiss. She returned it, smiling inwardly.

Soul reached down and boldly grabbed her ass, earning a strangled moaning noise from Maka. Damn this was turning Soul on, every sound and touch she made, all of it gave him a boner.

Maka returned his touches, and stroked his chest, slightly dragging her nails down the fabric of his shirt. The bulge in his pants was obvious to her, but she kept going, making him shiver a bit for once.

He shoved his free hand up her shirt and began to massage her breast through her bra. This was starting to become a contest or something like it. She nearly tore off his shirt, and scratched at his toned chest, this time with no fabric guarding the vulnerable skin. Maka traced down the scar he had received, just a light brush with her fingertip.

Soul groaned quietly and unclipped her bra, sliding the straps down her shoulders and revealing her perky breasts to him. Grasping one in his hand, he squeezed firmly and flicked his thumb over the nipple, causing a more breathy moan from Maka. He experimented, grabbing one and repeating the procedure with his hands, and placing his mouth over the other. Maka moaned louder then before, completely stimulated.

Removing his mouth, he trailed wet kisses down her flat stomach to her pant line, where he proceeded to pull the fabric off her hips and kick it aside. Soul toyed with her newly revealed elastic band of her underwear, making her blush a bit. He pulled it down a bit, kissing her hips, and pulling it down more to reveal her perfect skin.

Pulling the rest off, it revealed her wet sex. Soul took a harsh intake of breath, the musky scents of her organ arousing him even more. She moaned a bit above him, and he realized he should probably do something before he made a fool of himself.

Moving forward a bit, he took a reluctant lick at it, to see if she liked it. By the moan she let out, accompanied by a shiver, he could assume she liked it. He kept licking at it, making her moan, shiver and pant. Soul slid a digit in while he licked, throwing her into overdrive.

"Soul I'm... I'm coming!" Maka moaned louder then she had before, and came onto his tongue. He pulled back and gave her a sloppy kiss, stroking her hair softly.

She was tired, she had never had a climax before. Maka felt herself drifting off and put her head on Soul's shoulder. Soul felt her falling asleep, and picked her up. Her room wasn't that far off, just down the hallway. He opened the door and walked into the room, setting her down into the bed.

Making sure she was tucked in and warm, he got up to left, but paused. Soul bent back down and kissed her cheek, now feeling satisfied . Leaving, he returned to his room and lay down on his bed, wondering if she would wake up before dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess I did manage to get a lemon into this chapter xD<br>Well read and review if you so choose. Oh, and just to let you guys know, I'll be vacationing for a week so my stories will be going on hiatus for a small time. Just don't freak out if the update is later then usual.  
>I'M OUT OF SCHOOL THOUGH! :D<br>SO UPDATES WILL BE BETTER AND POSSIBLY LONGER.**


	7. NOTICE

**Hey guys! I just thought I would update this story to show you that I haven't completely disappeared off of the face of the earth.**

**In the midst of school, and being lazy, and writers block, and being lazy, I haven't updated these in a long time. The reason I didn't mention Summer was because I was family nearly the whole time then. Well, and I was lazy. Hahaha, just letting you guys know I'm back!**

**It may seem like I haven't done anything either, but I've revamped a couple of first chapters, and I'm working on revamping them all. It may take a while since I've just started up in high school again, but I'm sure I'll get it done eventually :)**

**Well toodles and stay tuned if you so wish!**


End file.
